La conjugación del verbo ayudar
by Misila
Summary: Todos necesitamos ayuda en algún momento.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco. Por desgracia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La conjugación del verbo ayudar<strong>_

**I**

o —o

Cuando, el primer día de clase tras las vacaciones de Navidad, Haruka se acercó a Natsuya y anunció que dejaba el club de natación, Makoto sólo atinó a evitar la mirada sorprendida de Nao, que parecía taladrarlo en busca de una explicación.

En otras circunstancias, hubiese excusado a Haruka como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, hubiera apaciguado el torrente de preguntas de Asahi y calmado la fría cólera que parecía emanar Ikuya mientras fulminaba a su mejor amigo con la mirada. Pero no podía hacer nada, porque no sabía qué debía hacer; por primera vez en su vida, Makoto no tenía ni idea de lo que le ocurría a Haruka.

Lo había intentado. Había tratado de hacerlo hablar, de averiguar por qué el muchacho que desde la marcha de Rin se había ido abriendo poco a poco se había escondido en el refugio de indiferencia en el que había pasado toda su vida de la noche a la mañana. Pero Haruka nunca hacía nada salvo que quisiera, y Makoto raramente lograba convencerlo; dejarlo tranquilo era la mejor forma de evitar discusiones.

No obstante, cuando regresaban de la escuela, Makoto hizo un último esfuerzo.

—¿Por qué? —sabía que no eran necesarias más palabras. Haruka lo entendía perfectamente. Sin embargo, su amigo no respondió, sino que comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a su casa. Makoto apretó los labios, frustrado al comprender una vez más lo inútil que era lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en las vacaciones?

Haruka se detuvo en seco, cerrando las manos en puños.

—Ya te he dicho que nada —respondió en tono monocorde antes de reanudar su marcha, sin volverse.

Makoto sólo pudo observarlo mientras subía hacia su casa, apretando también los puños, pero de pura impotencia.

.

Haruka debería haber estado agradecido de que Makoto no insistiese mucho en averiguar por qué no quería ni oír hablar de volver a participar en torneos de natación. No le gustaba ocultarle cosas a su mejor amigo, y cuanto más tuviese que negarse a hablar más intensa sería la sensación de estar mintiendo.

Sin embargo, que Makoto se adaptase con tanta facilidad a la nueva situación, que volviese a llenar los silencios con su cháchara superflua y que no volviese a preguntar sobre el tema tampoco le gustó. Porque no era justo que su amigo pudiese adaptarse tan bien, que siguiese tan amable como siempre, que no fuese consciente del peso que mantenía gacha la cabeza de Haruka.

Haruka no estaba familiarizado con la envidia. Si bien sus notas no eran las más altas de su clase, no tenía problemas con los exámenes; y por lo general la gente que podía pasarse horas hablando le parecía demasiado irritante como para hacerlo desear ser como ellos. Quizá por eso la presencia de Makoto durante los días siguientes le dolió tanto.

A pesar de ello, Haruka no quería decirle lo que había ocurrido. No cambiaría nada haciéndolo y sólo conseguiría borrar la sonrisa de su mejor amigo; pero lo que más atormentaba al muchacho era el temor a que Makoto supiese lo que había hecho. Que descubriese que Rin había dejado la natación por su culpa, que averiguase que lo había hecho llorar.

No; había sido Haruka solo quien había causado esa situación, y más injusta que la indiferencia de Makoto era la idea de obligarlo a llevar una carga que no era suya.

Haruka sólo se permitía admitir a veces, en ese momento justo antes de quedarse dormido, que su responsabilidad no era más que un disfraz que ocultaba el temor a que Makoto comprendiese qué clase de persona era y se marchase también.

Algunas noches, Haruka tenía pesadillas. Pesadillas en las que el doloroso vacío que había dejado Rin al marcharse aquella tarde llorando se extendía como una plaga cuando Makoto dejaba de estar ahí para contenerlo, de las que despertaba en los brazos de su abuela, amparado por palabras tranquilizadoras que de poco servían.

Y era en esos momentos cuando más le costaba morderse la lengua y no gritar sus remordimientos, cuando la herida se abría de nuevo y dolía más que nunca.

—¿Qué has soñado? —le preguntaba su abuela todas las noches que iba a su dormitorio para despertarlo.

Haruka nunca respondía. Aun en el caso de que la anciana tuviese las palabras necesarias para hacerlo sentir mejor, estaba seguro de que no las merecía.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

o—o

No era muy habitual ver a Makoto entusiasmado por algo. Por lo general, el joven escondía su ilusión tras una sonrisa tranquila, siempre cediendo a los deseos de los demás porque parecía estar convencido de que sólo los suyos podían esperar.

Por eso, cuando lo escuchó explicar con pelos y señales la decisión que había tomado, mencionando desde las universidades que más le interesaban por orden de preferencia hasta lo que opinaban sus padres de la idea de enviarlo a estudiar en otra ciudad, Rin terminó contagiándose de su sonrisa, escondiéndola con pequeños sorbos a su taza de café.

No obstante, no terminaba de creerse que Makoto lo hubiera citado en esa cafetería únicamente para hacerlo partícipe de su recientemente descubierta vocación para la docencia, y la forma en la que el entusiasmo se evaporó del rostro de su amigo cuando terminó de hablar no hizo sino confirmar las sospechas de Rin. El joven se pasó una mano por el pelo en busca de algo que decir.

—¿Y a mí, qué? —se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de cómo había sonado—. O sea… Me alegro mucho, pero apuesto a que podrías haber esperado hasta el torneo nacional para contármelo —reformuló la frase con cuidado, y el brillo ligeramente ofendido desapareció de la mirada de Makoto—. No sé, seguro que le interesa más a… _Oh_.

Makoto parecía incapaz de alzar la mirada de la mesa, y Rin se encontró tentado de imitarlo al comprender cuál era el problema. O, para ser más exactos, _quién_.

Rin no había olvidado lo ocurrido en el torneo regional. No sólo porque aún no hubiese terminado de asimilar que Haruka le había gritado (_Haru_, a quien nunca nada le afectaba, _había alzado la voz_), sino porque estaba preocupado. Haruka no era así. Haruka era callado e irritantemente indiferente; y si bien Rin se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba en su sitio cuando habían bajado juntos a la piscina del estadio, su propia impotencia al verlo detenerse sin poder terminar su carrera le había impedido comprender la magnitud de lo que quiera que le ocurriese hasta que Haruka le había dado un puñetazo al taquillero en un intento desesperado de hacerlo callar.

—A Haru no le hará gracia —Makoto prácticamente reprodujo un eufemismo de los pensamientos de Rin en voz alta—. Sobre todo después de… —el hondo suspiro fue una forma bastante elocuente de terminar la oración. Rin se mordió la lengua para evitar que se le escapase un mordaz _Dile a Haru que crezca de una vez_. Podía no ser capaz de estar enfadado y razonar lógicamente al mismo tiempo, pero sabía que si fuera tan sencillo no estarían en esa situación—. Pero eso ya lo sé, y no es por lo que te he llamado.

Rin se inclinó hacia adelante con interés.

—Te escucho.

—Haru no está bien —empezó Makoto, jugueteando con su cucharilla—. Ya lo viste después de esa carrera; hasta nuestra profesora está preocupada. Se ha empeñado en que no puede averiguar qué quiere hacer y se ha convencido de que es verdad.

Rin empezó a doblar una servilleta para hacer una grulla, no para evitar hablar, sino para ganar tiempo y poder pensar en qué decir.

—No es que yo pueda cambiar eso —musitó finalmente—. Haru es la persona más cabezota que he conocido en mi vida. Además, se pasa la vida llevándome la contraria, dudo que quiera escu…

—No —lo cortó Makoto, con una firmeza poco inusual colándose en su voz—. Haru te escucha a ti más que a nadie —Rin alzó la mirada, tan sorprendido que ni siquiera le importó el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas. Makoto soltó la cucharilla y sonrió un poco—. Conozco a Haru desde antes de saber hablar, y nunca pone tanta atención como cuando andas cerca.

Rin intentó ignorar el bailecillo que acababan de inventar sus órganos internos, pero sólo logró sonrojarse más. No es que nunca hubiese tratado de atraer el interés de Haruka y jamás hubiera sido consciente de haberlo conseguido, pero no ser el único que se había dado cuenta lo hacía en cierto modo más real.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando calmar sus entrañas. Lo primero era Haruka; sus hormonas podían esperar.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo decidir por él —volvió a mirar a su amigo—. Y tampoco quiero.

—Haru te escucha —insistió Makoto—. No es que decidas por él, pero le das motivos para decidir.

Probablemente Makoto sólo quería que Rin se sentase con Haruka y mantuviese una conversación seria con él, pero su comentario sirvió de interruptor para poner en marcha varios circuitos cerebrales que concluyeron en lo que probablemente era la idea más absurda que se le había ocurrido en sus diecisiete años de vida mientras su mente volaba hacia el billete de avión con el que aún no había decidido qué hacer.

—Si se lo digo me va a echar a patadas —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Eh?

Rin regresó a la realidad.

—Esta semana no hay clase, así que voy a estar unos días fuera, hasta el torneo nacional —explicó—. Puedo intentar secuestrar a Haru —se rascó la nuca—. No sé, a lo mejor despejarse un poco le viene bien.

Resulta impresionante la velocidad a la que el cerebro elabora planes. Mientras hablaba, Rin casi se mareó mientras decidía en cuestión de segundos los lugares a los que era imprescindible llevar a Haruka.

—Eso podría funcionar —Makoto sonrió, más animado. Rin no supo por qué le vino a la mente una escena de alguna película en la que el padre de la chica pide a su futuro esposo que la trate bien, pero no contribuyó a disimular su rubor.

.

_Australia_.

La palabra seguía resonando en la mente de Haruka aun mientras echaba prendas de ropa al azar en su bolsa de viaje, escuchando a Rin caminar de un lado a otro en el piso inferior, esperándolo.

Su cuerpo estaba en piloto automático desde la noche anterior; si bien Haruka era consciente de sus acciones, era como si las observase desde fuera, como si las manos que temblaban cuando se retiraron del cajón en el que guardaba sus bañadores sin coger ninguno no fueran suyas.

A pesar de ello, Haruka no sentía que no estuviese haciendo nada. El escaso sueño repartido en siestas intranquilas a lo largo de la noche no había contribuido a aliviar la ansiedad que le apretaba los pulmones e impedía que el aire entrase en ellos correctamente, y el cansancio sólo conseguía que Haruka no fuese capaz de hilvanar sus pensamientos, de modo que el joven estaba atrapado entre un montón de razonamientos sin sentido de los que no sabía cómo huir.

_Makoto se irá a Tokio. Rin sabe qué quiere hacer. Yamazaki sólo quiere que haga lo que Rin, Nagisa y Rei quieren que siga nadando, todos lo quieren, yo quiero nadar pero no así._

El sonido de los pasos de Rin se perdió; Haruka no podía escuchar nada además de su respiración cada vez más acelerada y los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus tímpanos.

_No quiero nadar para que esos tipos midan mis tiempos y estén contentos, no quiero ser una marioneta, en realidad no sé qué quiero y el resto sí y Rin se irá y Makoto también y yo me quedaré solo otra vez y tampoco quiero eso…_

Haruka apretó los puños cuando se dejó caer en su cama, y al miedo que ya sentía se le unió un extraño pánico cuando su habitación empezó a difuminarse y comprendió que, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, no podía detener el torrente de pensamientos inconexos.

_Aunque da igual si tomo una decisión. Le grité a Makoto y debe de estar enfadado; aunque también grité a Rin y está aquí… ¿por qué está aquí? Podría estar practicando para mejorar sus tiempos, él sabe qué quiere hacer, no debería perder el tiempo conmigo…_

—Haru, el avión no va a esperar hasta que decidas cuál de tus veinte bañadores idénticos quieres… —la exasperación en su voz precedió a Rin, pero algo en la forma en que el joven se cortó alarmó aún más a Haruka. El joven intuyó, más que vio, cómo su amigo se acercaba a la cama y se agachaba ante él para que sus rostros estuviesen a la misma altura—. Eh, ¿estás bien?

En otro momento, Haruka se hubiese indignado ante esa muestra de preocupación. Pero seguía atrapado por sus propios pensamientos, y casi agradeció que Rin apoyase las manos en sus brazos, haciendo círculos con los pulgares sobre su piel. El contacto era lo único que mantenía a Haruka anclado al mundo.

_El problema no es que ellos tengan un sueño, sino que yo no. El problema soy yo. Estoy roto. Por eso todo el mudo se termina yendo. Si yo fuera como ellos también lo haría. Ni siquiera sé si quiero hacer lo que mejor se me da._

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —graznó en un intento por silenciar sus pensamientos.

—Porque quiero llevarte a Australia, creía que ya te lo había dicho —respondió Rin. Haruka seguía sin poder discernir su expresión—. ¿Sigo refrescándote la memoria?

Haruka negó con la cabeza, pero se aferró como pudo al dato, que ayudó a las manos de Rin en su tarea de impedir que el joven se encerrase más en su mente.

—Creía que estabas enfadado —murmuró. El rostro de Rin se aclaró un poco—. Te grité.

Rin parecía preocupado, pero sonrió.

—Es igual. Yo grito más, y sigues aguantándome —Haruka asintió—. ¿Quieres que te traiga agua? —otro asentimiento—. Espera un momento.

Rin tardó poco en bajar a la cocina, llenar un vaso con agua y regresar a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama junto a Haruka y se lo dio, vigilando que lo sujetase bien. El joven no se había dado cuenta de lo seca que tenía la boca hasta que se bebió toda el agua en dos tragos.

—¿Has terminado de hacer la maleta? —inquirió Rin—. Te he dicho que en Australia ahora es invierno, ¿verdad?

La habitación de Haruka estaba recuperando su nitidez, y el joven poco a poco volvía a mantener la compostura.

—_Sé_ que allí es invierno —espetó con cierta mordacidad. Lejos de enfadarse, Rin sonrió.

—Pues venga —le cogió el vaso de las manos y se puso en pie—. Andando. Tenemos un avión que coger.

Unos minutos después, mientras se dirigían a la estación de tren en silencio, Haruka cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de para qué diantres quería Rin llevarlo a Australia. Descubrió que, en ese momento, no le importaba. Aunque el miedo a perderlo de nuevo seguía ahí, no tan intenso como en su habitación pero dolorosamente presente, tenía la tranquilidad de que estaría con él durante ese viaje, de que podría estar haciendo miles de cosas pero había decidido estar con él, y con eso le bastaba.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

o—o

—Estás adaptándote bien, por lo que veo.

Haruka ni lo confirmó ni lo desmintió; se limitó a terminar de delinear la aleta dorsal de su dibujo con un rotulador fino y cogió la goma para borrar los rastros de lápiz. Sólo entonces alzó la mirada del cuaderno, lo suficientemente rápido para advertir que la sonrisa de Rin tardaba una fracción de segundo más de lo habitual en aparecer.

—Supongo —replicó, concentrándose en el ordenador. Rin se había apoyado en el escritorio, ante el suyo, y su rostro ocupaba casi toda la pantalla. Sin embargo, la sonrisa del joven no llegaba a sus ojos.

No era frecuente que tuviesen tanto rato para charlar; pese a que Sídney estaba sólo dos horas adelantado con respecto a Tokio, era común que los entrenamientos de Haruka se prolongasen, haciendo que para cuando el joven encendía el ordenador Rin estuviese ya deseando irse a dormir; en otras ocasiones, Rin apenas hablaba cinco minutos con él mientras se preparaba para salir con sus amigos. Los domingos por la tarde, sin embargo, constituían la mejor oportunidad para ponerse al día. Generalmente dejaban la videollamada activa durante varias horas, y cuando alguno iba a preparar la cena los sonidos cotidianos daban una extraña sensación de familiaridad que casi hacía olvidar a Haruka que Rin no estaba tan cerca como el ordenador le hacía creer.

—¿Qué estás dibujando? —curioseó Rin, aparentemente indiferente al escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido desde el otro lado del océano. Haruka le mostró lo que en unas horas sería un cuadro a color de los peces que Makoto se había llevado a Tokio—. Guau. Si algún día se te quitan las ganas de nadar, podrías dedicarte a eso —comentó.

—No quiero —replicó Haruka al punto, continuando con su tarea.

Rin rio. Algún problema con la señal se tragó parte del sonido.

—Tengo la esperanza de que algún día en que desarrolles sentido del humor y te rías más de una vez al mes.

Haruka hubiese replicado a Rin si su novio no hubiese sonado tan impersonal, tan vacío. No era habitual ver en él tanta desgana como llevaba mostrando toda la tarde; a diferencia de Haruka, Rin siempre tenía las emociones a flor de piel, y pese a que en ocasiones lo intentaba no era capaz de disimular o fingir sentimientos que no estaban ahí. No había truco: si Rin parecía estar sumido en un estado de apatía, era porque lo estaba. Y no hubiese sido tan preocupante si Haruka hubiese tenido al joven a veinte minutos en tren.

A Haruka le había desagradado Australia desde los doce años. Nunca había estado allí, ni siquiera le había causado mucha curiosidad, pero cuando Rin se marchó desarrolló un rechazo casi irracional a ese lugar, casi tan intenso como el rencor que le producía el egoísmo del niño que los había utilizado, a él, a Makoto y a Nagisa, para nadar su dichoso relevo y luego se había marchado como si nada.

Luego, aquel día de invierno que decidió dejar la natación, el desagrado se convirtió en un odio que no entendía de lógica.

Era cierto que el viaje que había hecho con Rin el año anterior había ayudado a que Haruka se reconciliase en gran parte con Australia, pero no se le había olvidado que allí había sido donde Rin había tocado fondo; y, aunque para entonces Haruka no era tan infantil como para culpar a un lugar por los sucesos que habían ocurrido en él, aunque sabía que Rin ya no era un niño y tenía algo más que pájaros en la cabeza, no podía evitar relacionar Australia con lo que había significado durante años y temer que algo se torciese de nuevo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, tan de repente que Rin dio un respingo.

—¿Eh? —el joven parpadeó, sorprendido, y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Nada… ¿por qué?

Haruka dejó el cuaderno junto a su ordenador y se acercó a la pantalla. Rin, por el contrario, se alejó, dejando más que claro que estaba mintiendo. Pensó en todos los pequeños detalles de los que se había percatado a lo largo de la tarde.

—Hoy no has dicho que me darás una paliza cuando volvamos a nadar juntos —observó.

Rin apretó los dientes.

—Porque es obvio que lo haré —masculló, sin rastro de su habitual deje juguetón—. Me tengo que ir, es tarde.

Haruka echó un fugaz vistazo a la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla de su ordenador. Eran las siete y media, y en Sídney apenas tenían dos horas más.

—Rin…

Pero la videollamada ya había terminado y Rin no aparecía como conectado. Haruka estaba casi seguro de que el joven incluso había apagado el ordenador, por si acaso.

El joven deseaba de todo corazón que Rin no fuera tan inocente como para creer que su poco disimulada huida había ayudado a convencerlo de que no le pasaba nada. Si acaso, sólo había servido para confirmar sus sospechas.

Algo no iba bien, y esta vez Haruka no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada mientras la situación empeoraba.

.

Rin no había esperado, ni por un momento, que su regreso a Australia fuera a ser sencillo. Ya había aprendido la primera vez que lo que en Japón se consideraba rápido allí era simplemente algo normal, que lo tendría más difícil que sus compañeros nativos y tendría que esforzarse mucho más.

Eso no significaba que se conformase con sus tiempos actuales. Rin entrenaba todos los días y aprovechaba el tiempo al máximo, y cuando estaba descansando su cuerpo se dedicaba a leer para buscar regímenes que pudiesen funcionar mejor. Era agotador, pero si algo le sobraba al joven era lo que había perdido de niño al obsesionarse con un sueño que no era el suyo; no sólo estaba decidido a sacarle al menos medio segundo a Haruka la próxima vez que compitieran, sino a colarse entre los cinco mejores tiempos de su equipo. Y, después, ascender hasta el primero.

Pese a que su pequeño piso apenas estaba a unas manzanas de la casa de Russell y Lori, no tenía mucho tiempo para ir a verlos; aun así, se las ingeniaba para ir a cenar a su casa dos veces al mes y ponerlos al día de sus avances (y de Haruka, por quien Lori estaba muy interesada desde que a Rin se le escapase, unos días después de deshacer las maletas, que estaban juntos). En general, no tenía quejas de su situación.

Claro que tampoco lograba olvidar dónde estaba. Rin recordaba demasiado bien que había sido en Australia donde había tocado fondo; y a pesar de que la situación era bien distinta, su subconsciente se encargaba de recordarle de vez en cuando que la posibilidad de que ocurriese de nuevo estaba ahí.

Por lo general, Rin dejaba de pensar en sus pesadillas en cuanto salía a correr por la mañana. Sin embargo, durante la última semana los malos sueños se habían juntado con una caída francamente absurda mientras corría, los tiempos más lentos de su vida, un dolor continuo en el tobillo que resultó ser el esguince que el ridículo accidente le había dejado de recuerdo y la prohibición de nadar o forzar el pie de cualquier manera hasta que se le curase.

Quizá Rin hubiese pensado que no era más que una anécdota si las pesadillas no se hubiesen repetido durante los días siguientes, en los que no tener nada que hacer le impedía distraerse; el ligero fastidio por estar perdiendo preciosas horas de entrenamiento no tardó en convertirse en un temor no del todo irracional a que la inactividad empeorase su forma física; y para cuando llegó el domingo por la tarde, el momento en el que Haruka y él se ponían al día de lo que había ocurrido y no habían podido contarse en las breves conversaciones a lo largo de la semana, Rin estaba aterrado ante la certeza de que Haruka lo dejaría atrás.

Quizá por eso no le había dicho nada del incidente. A Rin no le gustaba mentir, así que tampoco había sacado el tema del entrenamiento para evitar tener que hablar de ello; se había limitado a intentar sacar algo más que monosílabos de la boca de Haruka, intentando no desviar el tema hacia nada que pudiese incitar a su novio a preguntarle algo.

Y aun así, Haruka se había dado cuenta. Haruka, que siempre mostraba una indiferencia pasmosa hacia todo lo que no fuese agua, caballa o ese pez abisal horrible que adornaba su camiseta favorita, se había percatado de que Rin no estaba bien. Y él sólo había sido capaz de huir antes de mostrar más cosas que deberían estar escondidas.

Rin ni siquiera había vuelto a encender el ordenador. Habían pasado dos días, pero aún no estaba seguro de poder fingir estar bien de forma algo más convincente. Estaba seguro de que cuando volviese a poder nadar se le pasaría, pero aún le quedaba un último día de reposo.

Así que estaba tumbado en el sofá de su apartamento, con el pie lesionado en alto, viendo la tele y atiborrándose de patatas fritas para olvidar que, además de sus propios problemas, era más que probable que Haruka se hubiese enfadado por haber cortado toda forma de comunicación con él.

Rin se atragantó al escuchar el timbre, sobresaltado; no solía tener visitas. Tras toser lo suficiente para mandar la comida de vuelta a su esófago, se puso en pie y avanzó, cojeando más por la costumbre de los últimos días que por un dolor que ya no estaba, hasta la puerta, apoyándose en ella mientras acercaba el ojo a la mirilla.

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse otra vez, en esta ocasión con su propia saliva. Incrédulo, abrió la puerta y miró a Haruka de arriba abajo varias veces, deteniéndose en la bolsa de viaje que llevaba colgada del hombro y algo con pinta de mapa que sobresalía del bolsillo de su sudadera, convencido de que en cualquier momento se desvanecería y Rin tendría que sumar las alucinaciones a su lista de asuntos que resolver.

Pero, en lugar de desaparecer, Haruka sonrió un poco.

—Hola —saludó.

Rin hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar su voz, pero sólo atinó a abalanzarse sobre Haruka y envolverlo en un abrazo tan fuerte que le sorprendió que su novio no se quejase, cubriendo su rostro de besos.

—¡Haru! —exclamó finalmente, aceptando que de alguna forma el joven estaba realmente ahí—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lejos de apartarse, Haruka le devolvió el abrazo.

—No sabía dónde vives exactamente, así que he ido a casa de Russell y Lori para preguntarles. Lori nos ha invitado a cenar con ellos esta noche.

—No, idiota —Rin se separó de él—. Me refiero a _aquí_, en Australia —Haruka apartó la mirada, y tras unos segundos Rin comprendió que la puerta de su apartamento no era el mejor sitio para tratar asuntos serios. Cogió la mano de Haruka y tiró de él hacia adentro—. Ven.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Haruka después de dejar la bolsa de viaje junto a la puerta.

—¿Qué te pasa en el pie? —inquirió.

Rin le dedicó un breve vistazo.

—Me caí y no puedo forzarlo hasta mañana, aunque en realidad ya no me duele —explicó—. Pero yo he preguntado primero.

Haruka hizo algo parecido a un puchero, apartando la mirada.

—El domingo te pasaba algo. Y después no cogiste el teléfono —murmuró.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que ninguno dijese nada. Rin sabía que probablemente jamás escucharía nada más parecido a un "estaba preocupado" de los labios de Haruka, y algo en el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos suavizó el filo del miedo que llevaba días atenazándolo.

—O sea, que has cogido un avión desde Japón sólo para hablar conmigo.

Haruka lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Estás en Australia. La última vez… —los ojos de Rin se abrieron de par en par al comprender adónde intentaba llegar—. No quiero que…

—No seas idiota —lo interrumpió, aunque le temblaba un poco la voz. Que Haruka hubiese dado en el clavo sólo observándolo unos minutos… sinceramente, le daba un poco de miedo—. Supongo que estaba comiéndome el coco porque llevo unos días sin hacer nada —admitió—. Pero estoy bien.

Haruka agachó la cabeza, pero Rin vio su rubor de todas maneras.

—Me alegro.

Rin lo estaba besando antes de ser consciente de ello. Tenía ganas de reír, de gritar y de saltar al pensar en lo que había hecho Haruka sólo porque lo había visto disgustado; y, al mismo tiempo, pese a lo mucho que había echado de menos estar entre sus brazos, no terminaba de creerlo.

—Oye —pese a que Rin estaba convencido de que una conversación en condiciones podía esperar (y, a juzgar por la muda negativa de Haruka a quitarse de encima de él, no era el único), había algo que le causaba demasiada curiosidad para dejarlo para más tarde—. ¿Tú no tienes tus propios entrenamientos? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

El joven clavó los ojos en los de Rin casi con desafío.

—Hablé con mi entrenador y me dio una semana libre.

Si el entrenador de Haruka se parecía en algo al de Rin, convencerlo no debía de haber sido una tarea sencilla en absoluto.

—Gracias.

Haruka hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Rin, y el pelirrojo fue lo suficientemente avispado como para no intentar comprobar si lo hacía para ocultar que estaba sonrojado.

—De todas formas, has dicho que no hacía falta.

Quizá algún día Rin encontrase las palabras adecuadas para decirle todo lo que significaban esos gestos que Haruka consideraba inútiles o demasiado simples para mencionar, pero hasta que llegase ese momento su novio tendría que conformarse con un pobre sustituto.

—Aun así —insistió—. Gracias.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: La idea del fic era mostrar tres situaciones relacionadas con Haruka y el acto de echar una mano. El motivo que une las tres partes es ése, la ayuda: primero, Haruka la necesita pero no la recibe, después la necesita y la recibe y finalmente es él quien ayuda a alguien. Y todo va un poco en torno a Rin porque Rin es Rin y como todos hemos visto _Free!_ nos entendemos. En fin, espero que os haya gustado :3

¿Qué opináis?


End file.
